


The Holidays Aren't So Bad...

by orphan_account



Series: All my erisol in one heckin folder [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brief Pining, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, It does end with NSFW implications tho kiddos, M/M, Work holiday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s cute, and lands squarely in the “Sollux’s Type” zone. A little taller than you, surprisingly. He’s got pink, blotchy cheeks in a sort of blush that’s embarrassingly cute to you and you take another sip to disguise the fact that you miiiiiiight be staring.	Just a bit.





	

Holiday parties are fucking dumb.

 

You hate parties in the first place, much less being the abandoned plus one of your friend at their work party. Urg. You curl up on the couch under a blanket and sip and the hot cocoa that was offered to you by Karkay earlier on in the evening and observe everyone over the rim of your fogged glasses.

 

Maybe though, you can find something interesting here…

 

Like the guy in the violet button up. With the bright violet streak in his hair, alone, sulking at the side of the room. He’s cute, and lands squarely in the “Sollux’s Type” zone. A little taller than you, surprisingly. He’s got pink, blotchy cheeks in a sort of blush that’s embarrassingly cute to you and you take another sip to disguise the fact that you miiiiiiight be staring.

 

Just a bit.

 

He notices anyways, because his eyes lock with yours and his lips curl in something you can only really describe as a self-satisfied smirk. Fuck, you can  _ feel  _ how red your cheeks are. You feel like you’re on fire.

 

Karkat is the host, so you’re stuck here till everyone leaves. Including the attractive stranger eyeing you from across the room, daring you to talk to him.

 

You swallow thickly and finish the rest of your cocoa with shaky hands. You hadn’t put much thought into your outfit, but now you kinda wish you did, because compared to him you look like a slob.

 

You stand, and his eyes follow you over the rim of his glass. It’s champagne, the only alcohol allowed for a work holiday party. You slip across the room through the few people talking, eyes flicking around the room.

 

There’s the shitty fake mistletoe in the hallway behind him, and you can’t help grinning to yourself. If you play your cards right then maybe…

 

He meets you easily enough, and you slip an arm over his shoulder “Colleage of Karkat’th?” you ask quietly. He nods a little bit, setting his glass onto the table beside him.

 

“Yeah. I organized the party, he hosted it.”

 

You hum a little, stepping into his space so he steps back. Wash, rinse, repeat a few times till he looks kinda alarmed, like he expects you to yell at him for looking your way.

 

“Relax,” you murmur gently, dragging a hand through his hair “I’m not gonna hurt you, if that’th why you’re looking like i’m gonna fucking bite your hand off.”

 

He exhales a little heavily, and you back him against the wall, pressing your skinny frame against his. He shivers like he’s cold, but he’s warmer than you are so you know he isn’t.

 

“What’s your name, dumbass. Who’d you even come with?” 

 

You bark out a little laugh “I’m Thollux, without the godawful lithp. I’m here with Karkat, thince he recently broke up with Terezi.”

 

He grimaces a little bit, nodding “Ah, yeah gotcha. Got dragged along by your friends.” You nod, curling your arms around his neck. “Do you wanna get out of here?” he breathes and you exhale a little shakily. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna have a drink with me firtht?” you murmur. He grins a little, pressing his hand to the nape of your neck to hold you in a kiss. It’s slow, the taste of champagne on his lips and you can guess the taste of hot cocoa on yours. It’s nice. 

 

Most of your partners were rushed when they kissed, and this, this is nice. It’s like having a conversation with him, nicking his lips with your teeth and giggling into the kiss. His arms curl around your waist, slipping into the pockets of your black jeans. On second though, wearing jeans was a fucking great idea, hell  _ yes _ .

 

He hums quietly, lips curling in a grin against yours. “Do you want me to?” he whispers.

 

“No.”

 

“Besides, we’re in a good spot. Under the mistletoe and all that holly jolly shit,” he grins at you, pressing his lips to your jawline. “Oh my god, it ithn’t even real mithletoe,” your laugh is short lived though, fading into a little squeak at his mouth pressing against your neck over your hammering pulse. 

 

You can hear the blood in your ears when you cling at him, then push him away, swallowing thickly. “Not here,” you say quietly. 

 

He hums a little in understanding, nodding “Yeah, okay. My place sound okay?” he asks. You feel giddy and high on excitement and nerves. God, he’s so pretty. 

 

“Yeth pleathe.”

 

Karkat looks appropriately scandalized when you prance out his door, still with one arm curled around Eridan’s waist. He’s even more scandalised when you text him in the morning with a picture of Eridan drooling on your shoulder with his cat burrowed between your naked frames.

  
You hate holiday parties but...maybe Eridan made this one worthwhile.


End file.
